fusionfalllegacyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pic of the Day
FusionFall Legacy's Picture of the Day is an event that happens on the [http://www.forums.fusionfalluniverse.com/ FusionFall Universe forums]. These pictures are usually updated on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and showcase a new or pre-existing element in FusionFall Legacy. The photos can also reveal new areas, characters, and Nanos to the public. The pictures are displayed on the [http://www.fusionfalllegacy.com/ FusionFall Legacy official website], as well as on a Twitter account created specifically for these pictures. Below is a list of all pictures currently released. This list will be updated as more pics of the day are revealed. Update: Devan has confirmed that there will be no more pics of the day until further notice Pic of the Day: Season 1|Season 1 Pic of the Day: Weird World|Weird World Pic of the Day: Season 2|Season 2 Pic of the Day: Total Drama Invasion|Total Drama Invasion (Cancelled) Pic of the Day: Season 3|Season 3 Trivia * The holograms in Hero's Square are absent in the first Pic of the Day, which the caption acknowledges. * In July 04, 2016's Pic of the Day, Major Glory is missing his cape. * Many Pic of the Day images showcase new characters for the first time ** The June 20, 2016 Pic of the Day revealed Dad as a Nano, and by extension an NPC. ** The July 16, 2016 Pic of the Day revealed Mr. Black and Mr. White as two NPCs in Area 51.1. ** The July 22, 2016 Pic of the Day revealed General Specific as another NPC located in Area 51.1. ** The October 26, 2016 Pic of the Day revealed the Blowfish as a character in the game. ** The November 9, 2016 Pic of the Day revealed Hi Five Ghost as an NPC. ** The November 10, 2016 Pic of the Day revealed Muscle Man as an NPC. ** The November 23, 2016 Pic of the Day revealed Slinkman as an NPC. ** The November 28, 2016 Pic of the Day revealed Monroe and Ray Ray Lee as NPCs. ** The November 30, 2016 Pic of the Day revealed Big Billy, Snake, Little Arturo, and Grubber as NPCs. ** The January 6, 2017 Pic of the Day revealed Cow (Supercow), Monkey, and Jonny 2x4 (Captain Melonhead) as NPCs. ** The September 18, 2017 Pic of the Day revealed Chris McLean who has now been removed from the project. ** The September 22, 2017 Pic of the Day revealed Lumpy Space Princess (seen on the cancelled "Total Drama Invasion" images) as an NPC. * Just as they reveal characters, Pics of the Day tend to reveal new areas as well. ** The Nowhere Pic of the Day series revealed several new locations within Nowhere. ** The October 28, 2016 Pic of the Day revealed the Townsville Aquarium as a new area. * November 14, 2016's third Pic of the Day was the first Pic to have a caption expanded beyond what was posted on the Twitter account. Developer Dogon McBanana included an expanded version of Boomer's quote in the thread for that day's pictures. Category:Pic of the Day